Cheater Cheater
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Inspired by 'Cheater Cheater' by Joey and Rory  it's a song  AU. Temari is in love with her husband Shikamaru, who she thinks is perfect. He meets Ino Yamanaka, and things begin to take place. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story inspired by the song 'Cheater Cheater' by Joey and Rory! I love that song. This story is ShikaTema and a little ShikaIno. Ugh I hate ShikaIno couple.**

* * *

_Cheater Cheater  
__Temari's P.O.V._

I walked down the stairs and spotted the lazy ass on the couch. I walked over to him and poked his chest. "Wake up ! You have to go to work." He stirred and looked up at me with his dark-brown orbs. My chest fluttered. I can never get used to looking into his eyes.

"Okay I'm up." Shikamaru sat up and yawned as he stretched his arms. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue tie and black suit pants. "What a drag. My client is being taken to court for cheating on her husband. This is so troublesome." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Stupid white-trash hoe." I sat down beside him and put my arms around him. "You're one husband that won't be caught up in a girl like that, right sweetie?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"You know it." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and stood up. "I'm going to be late. I'll be home around noon." I waved him as he walked out the door.

"How did I get so lucky to have a husband as sweet as him?" I shrugged and walked back upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

After I showered I wrapped my robe around me and went to the bed to relax. I turned on the t.v. and opened the laptop. I went to my e-mail and noticed that Shikamaru hadn't logged out. I curiously scrolled through who he had been e-mailing and noticed a lot from Ino Yamanaka, the hoe he has to represent in court. I opened the latest one that she sent him.

**Shika darling! Meet me at the restaurant around 8-ish tomorrow morning. We'll talk about the **_**situation.**_** See you then sweetie!**

I looked at the e-mail with shock. That hoe, talking to my husband like that. I checked the date and it dated to yesterday. That means he's not in court he's at a restaurant with a hoe. I opened the one before it and read it. She just said stuff about the _situation _and calling him sweetie and darling. I gripped the laptop tightly in anger.

"That bitch!" I growled in fury.

"What bitch?" I looked up to see Shikamaru standing at the door way. I looked to the clock. It was about 10. I looked back at Shikamaru. He had a confused look on his face.

"No one." I muttered as I slammed the laptop shut. He walked over to me and sat down and slowly put a comforting arm around me. I looked away from him and glared at nothing in particular.

"What's going on sweetie?" I ignored him and continued to glare at nothing. I felt his hand under my chin as he turned my face to his. He looked deep into my eyes. "Temari." He said quietly. His breath tickled on my skin.

"What happened with your client?" I finally asked as I moved his hand from my chin. I turned my attention to the t.v. pretending to be watching it. Shikamaru sighed and I felt him shift to his back.

"It was such a drag. The guy didn't even show up, so we waiting for hours and finally gave up."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I felt his hands snake around my waist and pulled me down to him. He pulled me in tightly and laid his head on the crook of my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes. _He's always cuddling with me whenever he gets home. I wonder if it's because he feels guilty. What am I saying? I don't even know if he is cheating._

**You saw the e-mail.**

_I know Inner. I just don't know._

**What if he is cheating?**

_I doubt it. He's too lazy to bother doing something so troublesome._

**Whatever you want to believe.**

_Just leave me alone for now._

"Temari?" Shikamaru's soft voice broke me from my conversation with my Inner. I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" He moved a strand of hair from my face and put his hand on my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" I closed my eyes and laid my head back on my pillow. _Should I tell him my suspicions?_

**Carefully bring it up. See what he says.**

_For once you actually have good advice._

**I always have good advice. I'm so amazing.**

_You're self-absorbed._

**So are you.**

_No I'm not._

**I'm you and you're saying I am so yes you are.**

_Whatever._

"I'm just upset. I kind of read your e-mail." He tensed up next to me and I sighed.

"Is that it? An e-mail?" I looked back at to him and he stared back at me emotionless. His expression was normal, not showing any sign of guilt.

"Just the ones from Ino Yamanaka." I furrowed my brows and stared at him. He laughed a little.

"And? We've been talking about her situation with the court and going over details of it to help get her out of it." He looked back at me and smiled. "You weren't thinking that I was cheating on you did you? I'd be too scared to. You'd kill me in an instant." He gave a little chuckle and squeezed me.

"Really?" I wasn't completely convinced and didn't hug him back.

"Of course Mari. I love you." He smiled at me lazily and kissed my lips softly. I pulled back and stared back into his eyes to see a hint of lying, but I didn't see any. I leaned in and kissed him back. I was finally convinced.

"I love you too." He held me tightly as he kissed my forehead. I laid there cuddled into his chest listening to his heartbeat. He breathed deeply and his chest rose and fell. I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. _Of course he's sleeping. Lazy ass. _With that thought I closed my eyes and took a nap cuddling into his chest.

* * *

"Temari?" A voice whispered into my ear. I slowly opened my sleepy eyes.

"Mm?" I mumbled into my pillow. Then I woke up a little more and realized it wasn't a pillow, but Shikamaru's stomach. I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Can you get off me?" I smirked at him and pushed myself off of him. I glanced down and realized I was still in my robe.

"What time is it?" He turned to the clock then look back at me.

"Almost 12." I looked at him in shock and I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

"Damn it all I'm late and they are going to kill me. Why did I tell them I'll go with them?" I hurriedly ran around the room grabbing clothes, brushing my hair, more clothes, and running into the bathroom to change while mumbling to myself. "Tenten and Sakura will kill me for being late. I don't want to go shopping with them." I ran out of the bathroom and into Shikamaru, who caught me from falling on my ass.

"Where are you going?" He let go of me once I was steady.

"I have to go shopping with Sakura and Tenten." I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye sweetie. I'll be back in a few hours." I ran out of the room while waving back at him. I was down the stairs and out of the house really fast. I sped down the highway to the mall to meet my horrible shopping doom.

* * *

**A/N: So? First chapter done and next one coming soon. What do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

THIS….IS…HELL! I am currently at the biggest mall in Konoha and I swear I'm going to die. Not because there are so many stores and I'm excited, but because there are so many stores. That means we're going to spend hours maybe even days in this mall. I am going to DIE!

Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but there are so many fucking stores. We have visited the cookie place (always go there first when we go to the mall) and we're on our way to Dillards. They have cute clothes there, but they aren't for me. I'm more of the wearing neutral type colors like black, gray, white, and a few color mixed in. Tenten will wear any colors, but not tank tops or shorts. Sakura will wear anything, but black. _How did I become friends with these people? I wonder what Shika is doing now._

**Probably cheating on you.**

_Shut up! He would never cheat on me._

**How do you know?**

_Because I trust him._

**Is that enough?**

_What do you mean?_

**Are you sure you can just trust him? Is that enough to know he wouldn't cheat?**

_I don't know. Go away._

**This conversation isn't over. We'll talk later.**

I slapped my forehead. I hate when my Inner has a good point. "Temari are you okay?" I looked up to see Sakura looking at me with a worried look on her face.

I sighed and then replied, "Yeah just talking to myself. I'm just worried about something." I looked away. _I can't tell them my suspicions._

"What is it Tema?" Tenten's nickname she uses to make me tell the truth. I hate that name. She was giving me the 'you-better-not-lie-to-me' look. "You can tell us." I groaned.

"It's Shikamaru." I walked over to the closest bench and took a seat. Once they were sitting on either side of me I continued. "I have this weird feeling. I read some e-mails and confronted him, but he said that they weren't what they look like. He looked like he wasn't lying, but I still have this weird feeling that he is." Tenten put her arm around my shoulders reassuringly.

"Weird feeling about what? What did the e-mails say?" I looked at her. Oops. I guess I didn't tell them the whole cheating part.

"I think he's cheating on me." This is where in those movies that everyone gasps. That's what they did. "The e-mail was from Ino Yamanaka, a whore that he is representing in court. She cheated on her husband. In the e-mail she called him darling and asked him to dinner, the same day he had to go to court with her." I looked at my hands guiltily. "Maybe I'm just reading too much into it." I sighed.

"I know what will cheer you up!" I slowly and nervously looked up to Sakura. She was grinning like a madman… eh woman.

I nervously asked the dreadful question that may soon lead to my death. "What?" That one sillable can cause death so easily. If only I hadn't muttered that I may still be alive. Sakura grabbed one wrist, while Tenten grabbed the other.

"Mani Pedi's. We'll pay for it. You'll get the whole spa treatment." She pulled my hand closer to her face. "You really need a manicure." I groaned. I knew I shouldn't have asked her.

"Teni how could you?" I looked over at my so-called best friend. She was smiling guiltily as they dragged me closer and closer to the nail salon a.k.a. my death.

One horrible hour later, I was walking out of that place and into the now crowded mall. Sakura and Tenten were smiling brightly as they followed behind me. Sakura had gotten a bubblegum pink and Tenten got a bright lime green. I decided on a pretty, neutral black.

"Let's go get something to eat. Why don't we go to that new restaurant downtown. The Italian one." Sakura suggested. She zoned out and started fantasizing about Italian food and almost ran into a wall. Tenten and I suppressed giggles.

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Tenten said and we all walked to Tenten's car because she was going to be the designated driver since she doesn't drink. I hopped into the passenger seat while Sakura grumpily got into the back. Tenten started the car and backed out. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Sakura whined.

"It's too quiet in here. Turn on the country station." I groaned and turned it to the country station. I hate country, but I'll suck it up for Sakura. We started jamming out to the country songs. Even though I don't like it, I've heard it several times and I knew the songs. We were currently singing to 'Beer for my Horses' by Toby Keith.

"We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces," Sakura half sang, half yelled. "Singing."

"Whiskey for my men," Tenten chimed in.

"And beer for my horses!" I finished for them and we all fell into hysterics. I love that song. We quieted down to hear what the next song will be. The DJ announced it and everyone went quiet. 'Cheater Cheater' by Joey and Rory.

"We can change it if you want." Sakura quietly said as Tenten reached to change it.

"Not it's okay. I love that song anyways." Everyone smiled and Tenten turned it up. We started singing along and then it got to my favorite part. I motion to Tenten and Sakura to shut up so I can sing it solo. I took a deep breath and began.

"Cheater, Cheater where'd you meet that low down, uptown, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash," I looked out the window and my eyes bugged out. I got quiet, "no good white trash…hoe." I almost started crying then and there. In the window of the Italian restaurant we were going to sat MY Shikamaru with a blonde bimbo and they were holding hands across the table. She was smiling at him sweetly and he was actually smiling back.

"Temari?" Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her and she was looking out the window too. Tenten had parked the car in the parking lot and was looking out the window also. I opened the door and got out and slammed it. Sakura quickly got out and stood between me and the restaurant. "You can't just barge in there. Let's go in there and see what they're talking about." I nodded, not trusting my words. If I talked the tears may come out.

I followed Sakura and Tenten as we walked into the restaurant. Sakura talked to the waiter a second and he nodded and mentioned for us to follow. We did and he led us to a booth real close to the one that Shikamaru and that hoe were at. We put our menus up to cover our faces, but listened closely.

"What do you want to do now Shika darling?" I peered over the menu to see her messing with her hair and smiling at him. He let go of her hand and laid back into his chair and sighed.

"I can't do anything. My wife will be home soon and I need to be there before she gets back." He closed his eyes. Ino nodded, but continued to smile at him.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." She leaned over the table and kissed him. His eyes opened in surprise, but then he put a hand behind her head and kissed her back. I slammed my menu down on the table and stomped out of the restaurant and into Tenten's car. Soon Tenten and Sakura came running out and hopped into the car as well.

"I don't know if he saw us." Tenten said as she sped away. I was glaring at nothing in particular. "What are you going to do?" Tenten glanced over at me as I sighed. I messed with my hands and thought to myself.

"I don't know yet. Should I tell him I saw him?" I turned to look at Tenten and then Sakura. I stopped messing with my hands and placed them on my lap. Sakura was looking everywhere, but me.

"I think you should see what he says when you confront him about it." Sakura finally looked at me and had pure hatred in her eyes. I sighed and looked back down at my hands. I groaned in frustration. I had accidentally and kind of out of habit, put my hands the way Shikamaru does when he's thinking. _I'm officially losing it. I'll just go home and get some rest. I'll think about it tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? I don't really like country music, but the song was perfect for the mood. Those two songs are actually two of my fave country music. Did you like it? Let me know please. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What will Temari do? Lets find out! Oooo Shikamaru is gonna get his lazy ass kicked…maybe.**

* * *

I slammed the door to my car and stormed to the front door. After we left the restaurant Tenten drove me back to my car, still at the mall, and I drove home. I hurriedly unlocked the front door and slammed it behind me. _I have a fucking headache._

**No shit! You slam every door you come across.**

_Oh shut up. You're such an idiot._

**You just called yourself an idiot.**

_I don't care._

**I would say 'I told you so' but you're not in a good mood. I'll save it for later.**

I groaned. Stupid Inner. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine from the top shelf and poured myself a glass. A glass of wine usually calms me down and gets rid of my headaches. I finished the glass and put it in the sink. Once my headache calmed down I went into my room and collapsed on the bed.

I laid my head on the pillow and awaited for dreamland, but it never came. I listened to the quietness of the house. There was a faint creek as the front door opened. I listened harder and I could hear the footsteps as someone came up the stairs. I pretended to be asleep as they came into the room. Their steps came closer and I felt a hand on the back of my head. I just laid there as Shikamaru kissed my head and went into the bathroom. I turned to my back and just stared at the ceiling. _How should I tell him? I saw you in the restaurant and decided to spy on you. Yeah right. Then he'll somehow blame this on me. He's just a pain in my ass._

"Temari?" I turned my head to see Shikamaru smiling at me from the bathroom doorway. I looked away from him and back at the ceiling. "When did you get back?" He sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" I murmured under my breath. When I thought about him that song kept coming back into my mind.

"Wouldn't know what?" He continued to stare at me with those lazy eyes of his. I looked at him, but then turned back to the ceiling once I met his eyes.

"I was just singing to myself. You know that song 'Cheater Cheater'? I was listening to it earlier and now it's stuck in my head." I quietly explained. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. I'm still not sure of how I should approach it.

"Oh okay." He looked away with a confused expression on his face.

"What did you do today sweetie?" I gave him a questionable look, trying my best to hide me anger. He lied beside me and pulled me in tightly.

"I hung out with the guys. Now I want some alone time with my wife." He laid on top of me and kissed my forehead. I just laid there as he placed his lips on my nose. "How was your day?" I looked up at him and gave him a little smile.

"Good." He smiled back at me before he kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me. _Might as well enjoy it. This will probably be the last time._

**You could maybe work out your relationship.**

_How? He cheated on me and that's that._

**You love him don't you?**

_Yeah, but I don't see what your point is._

**If you love him you could be willing to make it work.**

_I guess._

While I was talking to my Inner Shikamaru had pulled away and was staring at me with a worried look. "Is there something wrong Temari?" I shook my head.

"No. Why would you ask that?" He shrugged and rolled over to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"You just don't seem into it tonight. Do you want just do it tomorrow?" As he said that he closed his eyes and turned away from me. I stared at him with shock. I crawled over to him and turned him to face me.

"Tonight is fine." I leaned into him and kissed him. He didn't do anything at first, but then he started to get into the kiss. I was losing my breath, but I didn't want to pull away. Shikamaru must have lost his breath too because he pulled away. We were both breathing hard. I put my hand on his cheek and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I ignored him and just snuggled closer to him. I was squeezing him so tightly. "Temari your squeezing me really tightly. I can barely breath." I loosened my grip on him a little bit, but continued to hold him tightly. I snuggled into his shirt and laid on his warm chest. I didn't want to let go. Little did I know that I started crying into his shirt. He lifted me up and cradled me in his arms. "What wrong Mari?"

"Do you love me?" I looked up at him after I stopped crying.

"Why do you ask that?" I groaned and got up from his lap and went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. There was a soft knock on the other side, but I ignored it. "Temari?"

"Do you love me?" I kind of whispered, but I was sure he heard me.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask tha-"

"I saw you with Ino!" Before I could stop myself the words were out. I covered my mouth, but it was said.

"What?" His voice was quiet.

"I saw you at the restaurant with Ino." I slowly stood and opened the door. Shikamaru was standing there looking at his hands.

"We were discussing details of the court case." He didn't look at me and continued to mess with his hands. I knew he was lying. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face to me. I didn't reply until he finally looked at me.

"WHY DID YOU KISS HER?" I yelled in his face, tears cascading down my face in frustration. I let go of him and walked to the bed and collapsed on it. I put my head in the pillow as Shikamaru's hand was placed on my back to comfort me.

"She kissed me?" It came out like a question. I sat up and glared at him.

"It doesn't bother me that you kissed her." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "It does, but what bugs me the most is that you lied to me. Why?" He looked away guiltily.

"I don't know Temari. I'm sorry." I glared at him.

"Sorry that you cheated or sorry that you got caught." I raised my voice making him look at me. I stared deeply into his eyes and saw sorrow misting them.

"Sorry that I cheated of course. Temari I love _you. _I don't know what came over me." He put his head in his hands and continued to shake. I don't know if he was crying or just upset. I didn't move and continued to watch him. The silence hung over us as he continued to cry and I watch him. Slowly I crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. A second later he had me in his arms and was holding me tightly.

"Shikamaru what are we going to do?" I stared into his eyes looking for an answer. I wanted to believe that we could get through this.

"What do you want to do? I understand if you want to divorce me." He looked away with sorrow in his eyes. I practically choked.

"Divorce? No! I love you Shikamaru. I want to get past this all." He looked back at me and gave me a little smile. He put both hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I put my finger on his lip stopping him. "Can _you _get past this?" I asked meaning 'will you cheat again?'

"I promise I won't cheat ever again. My heart belongs to you." I moved my hand from his lips and allowed him to kiss me. I kissed him back for a second before pulling back.

"I need to go to bed." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to my dresser and got out my pajamas. I took off my shorts and shirt and slid on a huge tee. I always slept in an oversized t-shirt and panties. I got in bed and slid under the covers. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Temari." I didn't pay attention to what he was doing because once my cheek hit the pillow sweet slumber fell over me.

* * *

**A/N: I know Shikamaru is OOC because he would be too lazy to cheat, but you never know. So what do you think? Is anything going to happen? Will Shikamaru cheat again? Will he stay loyal to Temari? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned….lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes to the sunlight shining through the window. I squinted and smelled the air. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air. I groggily and slowly got out of bed and slowly dragged myself downstairs and into the kitchen. Shikamaru was at the stove cooking pancakes and bacon. To his left was a stack of pancakes a mile high and a huge pile of bacon. "Do I really eat that much?" My voice caused him to turn around. He smiled once he saw me.

"I guess I got carried away. I just wanted to make breakfast for you." He turned the stove off and carried the plates of food to the table. I sat down and grabbed a pancake and put it on my plate. Shikamaru placed a glass of orange juice in front of me. I smiled up at him. I covered my pancake in syrup and dug in. I ate three more pancakes and ten pieces of bacon after that.

"That was good. Thanks Shika!" I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I left him sitting there and rushed upstairs to change.

I pulled on a black tank top and my favorite white skirt that was daringly short. It was barely past my fingertips. I pulled on my teal converse and pulled my hair up into four ponytails. I walked out of the bedroom door and into Shikamaru. He held onto my arm to prevent me from falling on my ass. "Where are you going?" I looked up to see him glaring at me. His voice held anger in it.

"Out." He gripped my arm tighter. "Ouch damn it Shikamaru. That hurts."

"Where are you going?" His voice was more harsh. He loosened his grip, but still held onto my arm tightly.

"I'm going to hang out with Tenten and maybe Sakura. Why do you care?" I raised my voice on the last question. He let go of my arm and continued to glare at me.

"I'm just worried about you." I kissed his cheek and stared into his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you later Shika." I waved to him as I exited the house leaving him to himself in an empty house. _An empty house…_

**Maybe you should spend the day with him.**

_I guess._

**Take him to dinner or a movie.**

_For once you actually have a good idea._

**I always have good ideas.**

_No you don't._

**Yes I do.**

_No you don't._

**Why are you arguing with yourself.**

_You started it. _

**You're acting like a five year old.**

_Just shut up._

**Whatever.**

I opened the front door and walked back into the house. Shikamaru came down the stairs and looked at me. "Aren't you going out?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I wanted to spend time with my husband." I walked over to him sexily (I hoped). He raised an eyebrow as I put my arms around his neck. He put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me in, closing the gap between us. We stayed like that staring into each others eyes, soaking up the moment. We didn't want to talk and ruin the peaceful silence between us. "I love you Shikamaru." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine. He left his head near my ear and traced the edge of it. I put my hand on his cheek and traced his lips with my thumb. He put his lips right in front of mine just barely brushing them. My lips longed for the taste of his and I practically jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my lips against his harshly.

Our little make-out session didn't last long because he got tired and fell asleep. _Lazy ass. Never did last long. _He was laying on the couch, sleeping. I was sitting on the edge of the couch right next to him. I was staring at his sleeping figure and messing with his hair. His pocket vibrated and I pulled out his cell phone. He had a text. _Should I read it?_

**It's his phone.**

_It's kind of my business._

**Well if you want to hurry up and read it before he wakes up.**

_For once we're on the same page._

I smirked mentally. Slowly I pressed the button and read it. I almost dropped the phone in disbelief. It was from Ino. In the text she was asking Shikamaru if their plans for later were still on. I continued to glare at the phone as I punched him in the leg. He woke up and glared at me.

"What was that for?" He sat up and grabbed his thigh in pain. I threw the phone at his chest and stood up. I glared at him and made fists by my side.

"What the hell?" He grabbed the phone and stared at it. His eyes widened and he looked back up to me.

"I haven't had the time to tell her to leave me alone. I'm sorry." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're sorry?" I started to raise my voice. "_You're _sorry? No I'm sorry! Sorry I ever trusted you." I turned away and walked off. Well sort of stomped off. I practically almost ran upstairs. I tried to be strong and not let my emotions get the better of me, but the tears wouldn't agree. They escaped my eyes as I escaped to the sanctuary of my bathroom. I locked the door behind me and leaned against it. Slowly sliding to the floor I wrapped my arms around my legs. _I feel like I have no control. This man is taking everything from me. I thought he loved me. _This thought caused the silent tears to turn into deep sobs.

I leaned back against the door and tried to calm myself. The tears still fell, but I made no noise. I quietly cried with my back being supported by the door. A second later I felt my body rushing to the ground. When I had stopped I realized that I didn't hit the ground because I wasn't feeling the pain of the hardwood floor rushing up to meet my back. I looked up the see those eyes of the man I loved. He caught me before I could hit the ground. _He always catches me before I hit the ground. Even if he is the one causing me to fall. _I shook my head of this thought. He only caught me because he felt guilty, not because he loved me.

He had unlocked the door with the key and caught me as I fell. If he thinks that this will make up for what he did then he is wrong. He turned me around to fully face him. I stared at him, as his brown eyes stared deeply into my soul. His eyes consumed by pain and sorrow. My composure softened. He leaned in closely to me and closed his eyes. I slapped him.

"Don't think just because you caught me from falling you could kiss me, you pig." I quietly said to a stunned Shikamaru. His expression didn't change, but his eyes contained hurt.

"I'm sorry." I scoffed.

"Like I said earlier. I'm sorry I ever trusted you." I pushed off him and tried to stand up, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and no matter how much I struggled he wouldn't let go. "Let go ass hole." My words stunned him, but he didn't loosen his grip. "I HATE YOU!" Those words caused him to let go of me completely. I jumped away from him before he could keep me there any more. He put his head in his hands and shook his head. Quiet sobs could be heard from him. I glared at him. "Don't act like you're the victim in this whole mess. You're the whole reason for this problem." I turned my back to him.

I felt arms wrapped around my waist and weight on my shoulder. I turned to see his chin on my shoulder. "Temari I love you. I don't want to cheat on you again. I promise I'll stay loyal to you. I love _you. _I couldn't stand to be away from you." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you hear yourself? I, I, I! You only think about yourself and what's going to happen to you." I removed his arms from around my waist and stepped away from him. "You never once thought of me throughout this whole thing." I turned to face him and took a deep breath. "Well, Loser, Loser, hope you love her, cause you're stuck with her now. Take your sorry butt, load up all your stuff, and get the hell out of my house." I yelled the last part for to emphasize that I didn't want him around anymore.

"Te-Temari?" He stared at me in disbelief. "But Temari I love you. I can't lose you. You're the most important thing to me." He continued to stare at me with those hurt eyes of his.

"Again with you! You're so selfish Shikamaru Nara! Get out of my house and get out of my life!" I turned away from him and walked out of the room. I slammed it behind me and walked back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and just sat down at the table, waiting for something to happen. _I don't know what I want. Do I want him to try and fix this or just to leave?_ I groaned and slammed my head into the table. Men were such a pain.

* * *

**A/N: Well? I don't know if you like it if you don't review! A little cliffy at the end. What will Shika do? Find out in the next Chapter which is in his P.O.V. at first. Next chapter is depressing, but I guess all of it is. Men are such asses! haha**


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

_What the hell just happened? _I continued to stare at the door that she had slammed on her way out. I just stood in the middle of the room not wanting to move. Her words burned a whole in my heart. 'You're stuck with her now.' _I'm stuck with Ino? Oh God just kill me now._

**It's your fault for cheating on the only woman you ever have and will love.**

_Thanks for cheering me up…_

**If you didn't want to be stuck with Ino, why did you cheat on Temari with her? Couldn't you have picked someone better?**

_I don't know. It was all fast and stupid. I wasn't thinking clearly when I did it._

**I'm not helping you out of this. It's your fault and if you want to fix it do it yourself.**

_She doesn't want me. She told me to leave and she never wants to see me again._

**If you're going to give up then pack up your crap and leave.**

_Fine._

I ignored whatever else my inner had to say. I started scrambling for my clothes and I stuffed it all into a small duffel bag. Since she doesn't trust me or even want me I'm going to leave so she won't have to be hurt by me ever again. I love her and that is why I must leave her. I don't want to hurt her anymore for the stupid stuff I do. I finished packing everything and slowly walked to the door. I opened it and peered into the dark hallway. Slowly and quietly I made my way down the hallway and stairs. I glanced at her with her head on the table in the kitchen. A part of me wanted to run in there and hug her and tell her I'm sorry over and over again. Another part of me told me to leave and never look back. My decision was final and I made my way out of the house as quiet as possible.

When I got in the car all my emotions came pouring out. I gripped the wheel out of anger and cried into it out of sadness and hurt. I couldn't believe everything could go so wrong because of me. Because I was stupid. Because I'm a guy. Because I have hormones. That's what I blame. The damn hormones, but I knew that that wouldn't cover it up. Hormones could be ignored. Sheer stupidity was always the reason I failed at so many things.

'For a genius, you can be real stupid.' She would always tell me that, it being her just joking around for him messing up on unimportant stuff. She would always joke when she said that, but now I felt it was really necessary. I slowly regained myself and started the car. I quickly backed out and sped down the road not looking back. If only I looked back.

* * *

When Shikamarau walked out…Temari's P.O.V.

I listened and waited for a sign that he was actually moving upstairs. I lifted my head off of the table and stared up the stairs. The house was completely quiet. _He must still be in shock. _"Get you lazy ass moving." I know I was a bit harsh, but oh well. No reply. I slowly stood up and walked over to the stairs.

As I stepped onto the first step I heard a car start outside. I turned and ran out the door, but Shikamaru was already racing down the street. I stood in the middle of the driveway and just watched him go. _The only man I love is leaving me._ With that thought I just broke down and cried right in the middle of my driveway. He was tearing away at my heart slowly and now there are only bits of it left.

I was left heartless by a heartless man. I loved Shikamaru and I still do, but I can't stand the pain. If only he turned around things might be different. If he turned the car around and told me he wanted to fix this I may agree with him, but he didn't. He didn't turn around, he didn't look back at me, he didn't care.

I cradled my legs as the tears came out. I cried for a while, and when I was done I was exhausted. I tried to stand up, but all my energy was gone. So I just sat there as unconsciousness took over, in the middle of my driveway.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the P.O.V. is kind of crappy…I'm used to writing in third person and not first. It was easy to write in Temari's pov, but Shikamaru pov is weird. Yeah I know it's kind of short, but oh well.**

**Anyways. Let me know what you think! Review please. **


	6. Epilogue

I walked into the restaurant and saw him. I smiled and waved. He called me over and I walked to the table he was sitting at. It was about a month after Shikamaru moved out. The divorce wasn't finalized yet because of legal issues, but I had started dating again. They would be like one date then I would dump the man. They were never good enough. Never the right one. I sat down across from the man.

"Hey cutie!" He smiled at me.

"Hey Deidara. I've never eaten at this restaurant. Is the food good?" I picked up the menu and looked at him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You've never eaten here? This restaurant has been around for a while. How could you have never eaten here before?" I looked away from him and at my menu.

"Just never got around to." I lied. Truth was I almost ate here once. When I was hanging out with Tenten and Sakura. That was until I saw Shikamaru and Ino. Since then I never came here again, the pain too unbearable.

"Oh well I suggest the tour of Italy." I looked at him then out the window. I nodded like I was actually listening. "It has…" He kept going on about it and other stuff he recommended. I wasn't paying attention. Every time I started dating someone, I would always not feel apart of it. Like my heart was always somewhere else. I turned back to Deidara who had just finished talking.

"Uh- I have to go. I'll call you later." I told him as I stood up. I couldn't stand to be in this place. In that booth. With that man. I needed air so I rushed outside and breathed it in. I didn't go to my car, but I started walking down the sidewalk. I passed a few other restaurants and fast food places. I wasn't even hungry. _Why did I even say yes to Deidara? I have no interest in him._

**You're just trying to fill the whole in your heart.**

_Inner…haven't spoken to you in a while._

**I always come at times when you need me.**

_Like?_

**Right now you need me.**

_How?_

**You'll find out soon enough. I'm just here to help you.**

_You're no help at all so just go away._

**…**

…

**…**

_I thought you were going to help me!_

**You told me to go away.**

_Fine whatever. What do you-_

My fight with my Inner was cut off as I ran into a wall or something and fell, but before I could fall on my ass I was caught. Turns out I ran into some_one _not some_thing._ "Oh sorry." I stood up with help from the stranger. He let go of me and I dusted myself off.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see." My eyes widened as I realized who I had ran into. I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes. I was at a loss for words.

"Uh… uh- s-sorry." I looked away from him. I felt his arms wrap around me. _He's hugging me! Wait! The ass hole is hugging me! _I pushed away from him and glared. He looked away with hurt in his eyes.

"It's been a while Temari." I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah last time I saw you, you were hooking up with a whore." This comment cause him to look up at me. I only saw sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Temari. I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you." He looked down at his feet. My glare never softened. I continued to stare coldly at him. _You hate him. You hate him. Don't forgive him. _

"You didn't do anything to me." He looked up at me. I continued, "I'm glad you did that. It made me realize how all men were scum and that I don't need one to help me. Temari Nara is a strong independent woman and she can make it on her own." He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Temari Nara?" My eyes widened. _Why did I just say that?_

"I didn't say that." I said, my glare forming on my face again. He smiled at me.

"Yes you did. Does that mean you forgive me?" He said taking a step forward, still smiling at me. Shikamaru took a few more steps until he was right in front of me.

"Shikamaru?" I said sweetly.

"Yes? He replied with a smile. I placed my hands on his chest.

"Leave me alone." I said while pushing him farther away. He looked down at his feet once again.

"I can't go on anymore Temari." His voice went back to it's sorrowful form. "If you can't forgive me then I can't live anymore." He never looked away from his feet. I felt my heart break. _Why did that just happen? I thought my heart was ripped out long ago._

**You still love him.**

_No I don't._

**Obviously you do. If you didn't then when he said he can't live anymore your heart got heavy. You still love him.**

_No I don't and I don't care if he kills himself. I hate him._

**Stop lying to yourself.**

_I'm not lying. I don't care about him anymore. I don't care about him anymore. _"I don't care about him anymore!" I yelled. My damn Inner was pissing me off. I don't care about Shikamaru anymore. I looked at him. He was staring at me with a shocked expression. Shikamaru was staring at me with those eyes of his, but something was different. They were a lot colder.

"You don't care about me?" He whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "You don't care if I die?" It sounded more of a statement than a question. He turned away from me.

"I- I-" Slowly my eyes closed. "I lied." I lied to myself and him. I still do care about him, but it hurts to admit it. "I do care about you Shika." I said quietly not knowing if he heard me or not. I looked up to him and he hadn't moved.

"What?" He turned around to me to look at me in disbelief. I looked at my feet and swallowed.

"I still love you." I said a little louder, but still very quiet. I looked up at him and slowly walked closer to him. "I love you." I said again. I couldn't believe my mouth. It was a traitor. I tried to stop, but my mouth spilled out my deepest secrets. I never wanted him to know there was still a place for him in what's left of my heart. My whole body turned traitor to me. My arms wrapped around his waist as my lips turned into a smile.

"I-" He was at a lost for words. Slowly I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me closely to him. "I can't." He said slowly. He let go of me and gently pushed me away. He put his head in his hands. "I can't do it. I want to be with you, but I'm afraid to hurt you again." I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at me.

"It's hurts me more to be away from you." I gave him a little smirk. "So by staying away from me you're hurting me even more." I placed my hand underneath his chin as I leaned into him. As my lips crushed against his he didn't reply. He stood there while I kissed him. I pulled back and hit him in the shoulder. "Kiss me you idiot!" His eyes widened as I leaned in again. This time when I kissed him he kissed back. He put his hand behind my head and his other hand on my back, pulling me closer to him. I put both of my arms around his neck.

He pulled away for a second, catching his breath. "Are you sure Temari?" I smiled at him.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here. I'm sure. I'm sure I love you and I'm sure that I trust you." I squeezed him tightly never wanting to let go again. He was too important to me and I couldn't stand to have him slip away once more. If that happened my heart would be completely destroyed.

"I love you too. Too much. I couldn't bear it anymore." He held me tighter in his arms. I felt as if my whole world was complete.

"Same here." I released my grip on him and grabbed his wrist pulling him towards my car. "Let's go home." I smiled back at him and he smiled at me. They say everything turns out right in the end and if it isn't right it isn't the end. I now know that that is true. Everything was perfect and this was the end of my sorrow. I was happy once again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Another impossible happy ending! I'm probably going to make up an alternate ending to this and have it like all depressing and they don't end up together in the end. Or maybe not. Depends on how bored I get lol!**

**Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	7. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Well I did get bored. Since I'm not going to finish my other one and I'm really super bored I decided to write an alternate ending. When reading this disregard the actual ending. Pretend it didn't happen. This is going to a very sad and depressing ending. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Shikamaru P.O.V.

I had called her numerous times and sent multiple text messages and e-mails, but to no avail. She didn't reply or acknowledge me in anyway.

Our divorce was to be finalized tomorrow and I was doing everything in my power to talk some sense into her and save our marriage, but there wasn't any hope left. Without her even talking to me I couldn't try and convince her.

I couldn't tell her how much I love her and how this whole thing is agonizing. I felt as though my whole world was backwards and everything was wrong, and that I couldn't live anymore.

Ino had sent me texts and called me several times, but I ignored them. I hated her. Everything was her fault. She had tempted me and I had fell for it. I wish she would just fall in a hole and die.

"Hey buddy!" My excited big-boned friend came bounding into my room with a huge smile on his face. Technically it was his guest room, not my actual room. I attempted to smile at him, but it was forced and he could tell.

"Hey Choji." I gave up on the smile and fell on my back with a thud. I was lazier than ever. I didn't want to get out of bed for nothing. Choji came to the bed and sat next to me giving me a worried look.

"You need to stop moping and go see Temari. Tell her you still love her. She should at least listen to you." He said quietly looking up at the ceiling. I sighed and sat up.

"You're right." He looked at me and I smiled, a real one. He smiled and patted me on the back.

"Go get your girl back." I nodded and left the house without saying another word to him. I was on my way to find Temari. I went to her house and knocked. I waited for a while thinking to myself. _How should I approach this?_

**Be straightforward with it.**

_You're saying I should just blurt out 'I love you Temari' right when she opens the door?_

**Exactly.**

_She won't listen. She'll just slam the door in my face._

**Do you have a better idea?**

_No, but I'll think of something._

I grew impatient just standing there talking to my inner. It was taking forever for her to answer. Her car is here so I know she's home. She probably has company seeing as there is another car. I looked at the driveway and stared at the shiny black Shelby Mustang parked alongside her car.

Who's with her?

I looked back at the door and glared at it. I rung the doorbell several times and waited impatiently. I heard footsteps and then the handle turned slowly. The door finally opened to reveal Temari in an over-sized t-shirt. She stared at me with shock in her eyes, that quickly turned to hatred and I think a hint of embarrassment. She tried to shut the door, but I shoved my foot in the way. It hurt.

"Temari I need to talk to you." I said calmly. She slammed the door into my foot again, attempting to get me to move it, or probably squash it and break all my bones. I grimaced.

"Go away." Her voice was icy and it sent a pain through my heart. I pushed the door back and stepped inside before she could shut me out. She glared at me and held the door open. "Get out." Her voice was icy again.

"I just need to talk to you." She didn't lose her composure, but slammed the door and walked past me.

"Hurry and make it quick." I nodded and followed her into the living room. She sat on the couch and I attempted to sit next to her, but she sent me a fiery glare and I decided on a chair near the couch. She continued to glare at me.

"What do you want?" I looked at my hands and took in a deep breath. Tell her. No time like the present. I looked back at her and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I still love you." My outburst took her by shock. She fumbled with her hands nervously and couldn't look at me. "Do you still love me?" She froze and her eyes grew wide.

"I- I…" She started messing with her hands again, as footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"Who's here?" I asked her. She froze again and looked in the direction of the stairs.

"No one, just a friend. You have to go." She walked over to me and grabbed my shirt and started dragging me towards the door. I slipped out of her grip and grabbed her wrist tightly, but not too tightly.

"You didn't answer my question. I won't leave until you love me back and we fix this. I don't want to go through with the divorce." Her teal eyes looked up at mine and I could see the tears at the brim of them.

"Shika not now. Please." Her voice was quiet and full of sorrow. She looked down and away from my eyes.

"Temari I need you." She looked up at me and put her hands on my chest.

"Please, just leave for now. We can talk later." She started to gently push me towards the door. I became furious.

"There won't be a later. We're getting divorced tomorrow and I can't go through with it. We have to talk NOW!" My voice shook with anger and I guess I scared her because she started trembling. She stopped pushing me and looked away. The footsteps grew louder.

"Who's yelling in here?" A voice said. I looked up to see a guy in _only _boxers standing by the stairs looking at us.

"Who's that Temari?" I said angrily. _Now _I was pissed. This guy was standing in Temari's house practically naked and so was Temari. I looked at her and she was stiff, not looking at either of us.

"I'm Hidan. Who the hell are you?" He seemed mad also. He glared at me for some reason.

"That's none of your business." I gripped Temari's wrists tighter in fury. I whispered to her angrily. "What is he doing here? Are you two up to what I think you are?" It was hard to force out the latter question. She stiffened even more. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Shika." Her tears finally escaped and they fell to the floor with a soft thud. I let go of her and glared at Hidan.

"You interrupted us and now I'm not in a good mood." The jackass said pulling on some blue jeans and a shirt. He walked passed us. "When I'm in a better mood we can pick up where we left off." He said with a smirk as he walked out the door. I cringed.

"I can't believe you." She looked up at me with tear and sorrow filled eyes. Next thing I knew she was hugging my waist and crying into my shirt.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. I don't know what came over me." That lined seemed too familiar. I used the same line on her. She stopped crying, but continued to hold onto me tighter. I didn't know how I was feeling.

"Do you think we should still get divorced?" I asked. She stepped back and looked up at me in my eyes.

"I need some time to think."

"Why?" I yelled startling her again. "Why do you need time to think? It's either a yes or no question. Do you still even love me?" She looked like she was about to cry again. I hated seeing her like this, but I didn't want to console her at the moment.

"I don't know anymore." Those words sent another pain to my heart. I didn't want to stand here in her house and look at her.

"I can't take this anymore!" I said as I punched the wall. "I can't stand my life and I can't stand you. You're giving me complete bullshit. I'm just going to end it." I said as I turned to attempt to leave.

"What are you saying Shika?" Her voice was breaking. I slowly walked towards the door. I made up my mind.

"I'm giving up on everything. You, this marriage, and life. Goodbye Temari. I love you." I said as I walked out of the door. I started walking down the street not caring if she understood or not. I couldn't stand my life anymore and I was going to finally end it.

I felt my phone vibrate. It was a call. "Hello?" I said in a boring tone.

"Shikamaru! Come back! You can't end-" I shut the phone. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Temari anymore. I made my decision and was going through with it. My phone vibrated again and I chunked it into a nearby river. It sparked and then died. Death. It's inevitable. Your going to die sooner or later.

There were several options. I could drown, but it would take too long. Same thing for hanging myself. The easiest and fastest would probably taking a kunai to my heart. That seemed the best way.

Finally making my decision I thought of where I should die. Who knew dying took so much thinking. It was very troublesome.

I walked through an empty park and sat on a bench. My decision was final and no one could change it. Life was too unbearable, but it would soon end. I pulled out a kunai slowly and held it out ready to strike. As I plunged it into my heart I heard my name and looked in the direction. As I took my final breath and my eyes fluttered closed I thought I saw Temari running towards me.

* * *

Temari's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could. I saw his body go limp and fall to the ground. His hand was still gripped around the kunai. I kneeled next to him and quickly pulled the weapon out. I felt for a pulse and found none. I was too late to save him. To save the man I loved.

I buried my face into his chest and cried for the one I loved to come back, but I knew no one was that lucky. Everything was my fault. He killed himself because I couldn't tell him how I felt. I gripped his shirt tighter, feeling as though my tears could bring him back to life. Of course this wasn't a fairy tale and my wish wasn't granted. He stayed dead and I continued to cry.

I was still holding onto the kunai from when I pulled it from him. I gripped it tighter and held my face in his chest. I breathed in his scent as I sat him up. I wrapped my left arm around him and held the kunai in the other. I tried to plunge it into my own heart, but my arm stopped moving. My whole body couldn't move.

I was stuck somehow. I looked around me and saw no one. I looked at my arm and there seemed to be something gripping my wrist. Of course I saw nothing, but I felt as though there was a hand wrapped around my wrist. I dropped the kunai and stared at my arm. I must be hallucinating.

I blinked and looked again, and I continued to see it. There looked like some kind of ghostly hand holding my wrist. I looked up and gasped. I'm hallucinating. I'm so depressed and upset that I think I'm seeing Shikamaru. He looked at me like he was disappointed in me.

"What do you care? You killed yourself anyways." He shook his head and dropped my arm.

"Don't." It was quiet and lazy. It sounded just like Shikamaru. Now I'm hearing things. I shook my head.

"No! I want to be with you." I reached for the kunai again, but my arm stopped again. I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes. "I want to be with you Shikamaru." His grip loosened, but he didn't let go.

"No, don't." I removed my arm from his grip and grabbed the kunai.

"I'm going to be with you no matter what." I once again tried to plunge the weapon into my heart and once again my arm was stopped. I looked at my wrist and my eyes widened. It wasn't the 'ghost' hand, but a big real hand gripped around my arm. I looked up to see Choji looking at me.

"Temari?" I dropped the kunai, feeling defeated. He grabbed my other arm and started dragging me away from the weapon.

"No stop! I want to be with Shikamaru!" I tried to get loose, but he gripped my tighter. "Let me go." As Choji pulled me farther away, I saw the ghost again, waving me goodbye. "I love you Shika." I whispered to myself. I was determined.

I swung my leg back and kicked Choji in the place no man would want to be kicked. He let go of me and fell to the ground.

I hurriedly ran back to Shikamaru and grabbed the kunai and held tightly to it. "Now we can be together." I shoved the kunai deeply into my heart and smiled as a trickle of blood fell out of my mouth. I fell forward onto Shikamaru and hugged him as I took my last breath. "We'll finally be together…" I welcomed the everlasting unconsciousness as it took a hold of my body.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said it was depressing. I decided for a happy depressing ending instead of Shikamaru just dying when Temari finally finds him and it's too late. I sort of went for a Romeo & Juliet ending, but with Shikamaru's spirit to try and stop her. Hope you liked it. **

**Also I know the perfect ShikaTema song. It's called Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's. It's the perfect song for them and I love it. Link: ****/watch?v=Cg-48AXbMPI**** listen to it and you'll think it's perfect.**

**I'd like to hear y'alls reviews of my story. Please and Thank you!**


End file.
